codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Temporary Insanity
Temporary Insanity is the eighth episode of Season 3 and the 60th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary While in Carthage hunting for data on Franz Hopper, two Mantas fire a combined-attack-beam at Ulrich and Odd. While it gives them a red tinge, it appears to have no ill effect on them, until they unexpectedly devirtualise. Unconcerned by this turn of events the group return to Kadic for an open rehearsal of the school play ‘Cyrano de Bergerac’ which is being directed by the act teacher, Gustave Chardin. Just before the performance starts, Delmas enquires why Chardin chose this play, citing possible artistic and personal reasons. Chardin bluntly responds: “Lack of funds” – forced to reuse the set and costumes from Season One’s production of Romeo and Juliet, Chardin had to choose another play which had prominent Balcony Scenes - hence Cyrano. While rehearsing just such a scene with Yumi, first Odd and then Ulrich start hallucinating that they are on Lyoko, seeing the students and teachers as if they were X.A.N.A.’s monsters and trying to attack them (specifically, Delmas is seen as a Krab and Jim as a Block). Ulrich yells “Super sprint!” and promptly falls off the stage. Only Chardin is pleased by their behaviour, seeing it as unique way of acting “It's a cross between a bold soprano, and a deadly karate match!" X.A.N.A.’s attack with the Mantas is revealed to be controlling what the boys see and feel. In the chaos that insures, Jim retrains the two while Delmas calls for an ambulance. Realizing what has happened, Yumi and Aelita follow them to the hospital, while Jeremie, goes to the factory to prepare a program to free the boys from X.A.N.A.’s influence (possibly the same antivirus he created for Aelita supposed virus in Season 2). At the hospital, Ulrich and Odd are placed in observation and continue to attack the doctors, which results in them being restrained to their beds when the woman they attack (Dr. Chantal) turns out to be an expert in Aikido. When Yumi and Aelita arrive at the hospital, they are refused access to the boys by the receptionist. Overhearing a conversation between a trio of doctors, they learn the room number that Ulrich and Odd are being kept in. Outside their room, Yumi distracts the person guarding it by posing as a lost patient suffering from blindness. While he leads Yumi to a room she randomly names, Aelita enters the boys room and releases them from their restraints by pretending to use ‘Energy Field’ on the ‘monsters’ attacking them (the restraints) – Aelita tells them that she’s located the activated tower and they need to get there straight away. Meanwhile, Yumi 'The Blind Girl' has been escorted to a room already occupied by a older women, who wants to play a game of Tiddlywinks, wishing to use her medicine as gambling money (“whoever wins at Tiddlywinks, gets to take the other person’s medicine!”). Yumi quickly leaves the room after angering the elderly patient, rejoins with the others and starts making for the exit. While escaping, they are spotted by Dr. Chantal who calls the police after unsuccessfully trying to pursue them. Meanwhile, at the factory, Jeremie discovers X.A.N.A. is attacking the Core of Lyoko and calls the others, urging them to hurry. While heading for the factory, Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich are intercepted by a police car. Ulrich starts running toward it, believing it to be a Megatank. Just as the car is about to hit him, the drivers swerves to avoid and almost broadsides a TV van driven by Thomas Vincent (TV) who promptly pushes a microphone in the driving officer’s face and begins filming a news segment. The group continue heading for the factory. When they arrive at the factory Jeremie has to trick Ulrich and Odd into boarding the scanners – Once on Lyoko Yumi heads for Carthage to defend the core while Aelita escorts Ulrich and Odd to the Ice Sector’s way tower for Jeremie to debug them. Their progress is further hindered by Ulrich and Odd, who now believe they are back in Kadic. Playing up to this Aelita suggests they head for ‘the lunchroom’, to which Odd eagerly agrees, saying that he's 'starving'. While in an ice canyon, a Tarantula and two Kankralats approach. While Aelita is alert to the danger, Ulrich and Odd are completely oblivious to them, as they are under the impression of the monsters being Sissi, Herb and Nicholas. Just as the monsters begin to attack, Aelita summons up an ice wall with her creativity to block the attacks, which Ulrich and Odd walk into, invisible from their point of view. When the monsters break the wall, Aelita uses her abilities to destroy them. Yumi by now has made it to Carthage and heads for the core. Jeremie informs her that the first protective shield has just given way to X.A.N.A.’s monsters. Back in the Ice Sector, Aelita forcibly orders Ulrich and Odd into the way tower, as from their perspective they are nowhere near the lunchroom. Once in, Jeremie runs the program and frees the boys from XANA’s control. Aelita briefly explains the situation and they head for Carthage. In the intensive battle in the core, the second shield finally gives way with all but one of the Creepers destroyed. All of the Lyoko warriors have been devirtualised except for Aelita. As the Creeper fires the Laser blast that will destroy Lyoko, Aelita jumps in the path of the Laser saving the Core and firing an energy field, and is devirtualized, but destroying the Creeper. Then, Jeremie brings Ulrich and Odd back in. In the scanner room, Odd plays around with the girls by having them think that Odd thought they were the monsters. “Well…?” Yumi asks. “Well what? Lazer Arrow!” yells Odd. Yumi and Aelita look very surprised. “Hah! Just kidding, ladies!” says Odd “Very funny,” The girls say sarcastically. With all safe, Jeremie triggers the Return To The Past. Back at the rehearsal in Kadic, Chardin halts the scene, not fully satisfied by the acting. “It’s Good. Very Good. But you’re not quite there yet. It needs…” “More passion?” asks Ulrich. “No.” “Some popcorn?” Asks Jim. “No” “Some more funding?” Delmas cynically adds. “That would be nice, but no - it needs, uh…” “A touch of Insanity” Odd sums up “Yes!” Everyone laughs and the episode ends on a light note. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Tarentule au plafond. *Room 237, where Ulrich and Odd were hospitalized, is the same room Sissi was in when she was possessed by Franz Hopper in Contact. Gallery Yumi 1033.png|"Jeremie how is everything going because are here, things are kinda… Yumi 1034.png|… Yumi 1035.png|…heating up" Aelita Interface.png|Aelita searching for data in a tower. Ulirch dodge a laser.png|"Easier for you to say" - Ulrich Aelita Interface 2.png|She looks through different data on the screen. Tarentule au plafond 036.jpg|The beam is charged and ready to fire! Tarentule au plafond 038.jpg|The Mantas start to glow red after they combine their bodies. Ulrich and Odd get Hit.png|Ulrich and Odd are hit by the Mantas' combined attack beam. Effects of a Manta double blast.png|The effects of the attack Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg|The two are placed inside a tower to be cured. Tarentule au plafond 042.jpg|They're unsure of what just happened. namespace = File category = Temporary Insanity format = ,%PAGE%\n,, ca:Bogeria passatgera es:Locura transitoria fi:Tilapäinen mielenhäiriö fr:Tarentule au plafond gl:Demencia temporal it:Un tocco di follia pl:Odcinek 60 "Chwilowe szaleństwo" pt:Insanidade temporária ru:Временное безумие Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Temporary Insanity